Imperium Spacius
Our fleets will spread far and wide, emblazoned with the pride of humanity and the strength of our forefathers and our Saviors. Take heed, Oh bretheren, today our quest begins - Fleetmaster Severog Kahin shortly before the Reclamation. The Imperium Spacius makes up perhaps the largest and most expansive of any of the Imperium's military arms. Often revered as the "Shield of the Throne", the immense fleet takes on a great many roles in the Imperium that cannot be undertaken by anyone else. History ---- Some of the earliest formations of the Fleet existed before even the Imperium, during the time in which Erue led humanity to reclaim and reunite what was shattered during the War of Ages. Listless and abandoned groups were gathered, and the Imperial Navy was formed and chartered during that time. The original 7 Battlefleets are now the stuff of legend, seen as the mold in which the Spacius has taken its form today. Service Roles and Mission ---- Largely the Spacius takes on roles that are just as political as they are Military, from a show of force to Peacekeeping high value Imperial worlds and targets. Here is where the Spacius is divided into Successor organizations, and where entities such as the Merchant Marine force or the Void Guard. The Navy works closely with other sections of the overall Imperial Militarius, Novo Heraldus are often a common sight on board Spacius warships. Faber Guard are more common on Flagships, but primarily the Heraldus legions are what makes up the bulk of Soldier Legions on Imperium Ships. 1:Imperial Voidus Spacius A: Patrol and defend major Imperial systems B: Adhere to detection protocols and recognize potential threats C: Convey Political Escort D: Power and force projection in Imperial Systems 2:Imperial Voidus Espatier A: Expeditionary Fleets I: Primary offense and defense during times of war or battle II: Peacekeeping duties where Imperial influence is light III: Maintaining far reaching Imperial systems and Borders B: Internal Security I: Spacecraft security/boarding parties To achieve these goals the Imperial fleet is divided into a number of successor fleet organizations and divisions. Some of these include: Home Fleet Capital Fleet Directional Fleet Numerous fleets fall under the banner of one of those three Organizations. CONOPS ---- CONOPS is primarily the Concept of Operations doctrines that the fleet MUST adhere to; how fleets must be organized due to the constant nature of the void, how interstellar travel is safely and scientifically chartered, and at what times which specific successor fleets must maintain a defensive posture or go on the offensive. Fleet Design ---- Capabilities The Spacius fleets are well and capable of performing a great many duties in and around Imperium controlled space. Fleets primarily composed of long range dedicated warships spend weeks and months in the deep void, patrolling high value areas and fleets primarily made up of shorter range cutters and cruisers provide orbital superiority and system defense. FLEET LAYDOWN OVERALL - Command falls on the shoulders of Killian Eng, a vastly powerful esoteric/psychic human who is permanently aboard the Imperial Flagship NAEGLAR. Chain of command: Based at Fortress Jericho A: Consul General Secretary of the Security Council A1. Peacekeeping Force Commander B1. Chiefs of staff for the Spacius and the Espatier Corps Sector Spacing Guild Command (SGCOM) Consul Guild Overseer - Sector Overview (SGCCOM) 1: Governors - (SGOVCOM) Mobile Fleet Command (METROCOM) Mission Commanders - Mobile Fleet (METROMCOM) 1: Flight Commanders (METROCOM) A. Department Heads ◾Mission Control Staff 2. Auxiliary Spacecraft Flight Commanders (CORTFCOM) ◾ Auxiliary Craft Crew 3: Escort Command (CORTCOM) A. Mission Commander, Escort Squadron (CORTRONMCOM) B. Flight Commanders (CORTRONFCOM) 1. Department Heads 2. Mission Control Staff 4. Commanders, Escort Craft Blue/White (FCOMBLU/WHT)1. Department Heads Blue/White A. Mission Control Staff Blue/White A. Auxiliary Craft B. Auxiliary Craft Crew 5. Spaceguard Command (SPACOM) A. Commander, Spaceguard (SPAMCOM) B. Assets attached to Planetary Peacekeeping Zones (see below) 6. Laser Transport Authority Command (LASCOM)i. Commander, Laser Transport Authority (LASMCOM)A. Assets attached to Planetary Peacekeeping Zones (see below) 7. Search and Rescue Command (SARCOM)i. Commander, Search and Rescue (SARMCOM)1. Assets attached to Planetary Peacekeeping Zones (see below) 8. Training Command (TRAINCOM) A. Commadant, Training Command (CMDT)1. Training commands are attached to Mobile Fleet Command and Escort Command assests; See below. 9. Planetary Peacekeeping Zone Command (PAXCOM) i. Mission Commanders, Space Stations (STATMCOM) A. Flight Commanders, Space Stations (STATFCOM) 1. Department Heads B. Auxiliary Spacecraft Flight Commanders ◾Mission Control Staff ◾Auxiliary Craft Crew A.Attached Assets B. Spaceguard FLEET SIZE AND MIX HOME GUARD FLEETS: 21 Each Home Guard has roughly 40,000 Imperial Military ships attached to it, though others may have force add such as from allies or Merchant Marine/Paramilitary forces. CAPITAL FLEETS: 14 Capital Fleets are smaller, but are required to be able to have equivalent force projection of multiple Directional fleets - equaling roughly to 14-20,000 ships loosely. DIRECTIONAL FLEETS: Incalculable There are nearly Innumerable Directional fleets in the Imperial Spacius, and arguably the most common. Directional fleets range from Nadir, Fringe, Rimward, Deosil rotation, Trailing rotation, Zenith, Coreward, Covert, Forward Operating, among others. Within each classification hundreds of fleets exist, each with a force thousands strong. 'IMPERIAL SPACING ZONES A: Alpha Zone - Primary space zone, the most Imperial ships are located here near sovereign Imperial planets. I: Stringent Alpha I: Kauron Alpha I: Fremon Alpha I: Dred Alpha I: Eridani Alpha B: Picon Zone - Heavily fortified Zone, primary Military presence. Equals that of Alpha Zone. I: Jericho Reach I: Gremion Reach I: Hecate Reach I: Oberon Reach I: Baltus Reach C: Virgon Zone - Largest Zone, though least fortified. I: Lesman Virgo I: Rin Virgo I: Reshi Virgo I: Tellas Virgo I: Kilo Virgo I: Fredon Virgo I: Eradus Virgo Primarily, though the Alpha Zone is has more military ships the Picon Zone is the Command Center of the Imperium Spacius. The entirety of the Zone itself makes up the Command Region, entire systems dedicated to construction, maintenance, R&R for weary crews, gargantuan construction facilities as the Sprawl not to mention the defense matricies and numerous patrol legions that operate here. For extra mobility, the Imperium not only operated within the confines of Imperial space, but well beyond the periphery of their known regions. For these fleets fleets relief often comes in the form of massive installations known as Supremacy Class Stellar Fortresses. The majority of directional fleets are directed and supported by their corresponding fortress, from which they run patrols for their respective directions. These moon sized fortresses are a marvel of Imperial technology, and allow the Imperium to have a heavy presence in the furthest reaches of known space: ''CS Phalanx to Nadir fleets at ACAMAR, CS Indominatus to Fringe fleets at Deneb Dulfim, CS Amber Clad to Rimward fleets at Gorgonea Seconda, CS Unconquerable Self to Doesil Fleets at Rigel, CS Propetarian to trailing fleets at Secunda Geidi, CS Principium to Zenith fleets at Sirius, CS Erebus to Coreward fleets at Yed Prior, CS Emergent to forward operating fleets at Terebellum 451. '''Special Fleets One such of these special fleets is the 'Milano' Shadow Fleet developed in secret by Imperator Rou. The Shadow Fleet mainly serves as a covert and dark sector fleet for the Imperium under the direct command of Rou, the actual spacing authorities have little sway and control of his Fleet. The Shadow fleet is comprised of roughly 10-12,000 ships, though they are all spread to various sectors in Imperial space. Each ship in the Shadow Fleet follows a specific design and production protocol, so each ship in the fleet is exactly identical to the next. Such ships are easy to maintain and equip. Each vessel in the fleet is heavily armed with exotic weaponry, though they're more of a glass jaw compared to the mighty Imperial Warbird. They are usually equipped with high density Antimatter warheads, Shive Screens, Higgs Boson Particle Colliders, Heavy Particle accellerators, CALYX Packages, and Torsjion Beam Devices.